This invention discloses apparatus for analog recording and reproduction of a signal, substantially free from superimposed noise from the recording medium and the recording and reproducing apparatus.
In recording systems it is frequently necessary to record, reproduce and re-record a signal several times. In analog systems of the prior art noise from the recording medium and the recording and reproducing apparatus is superimposed on the signal at each recording and reproduction stage, and degrades the quality of the signal. In this invention the superimposed noise is substantially reduced by sampling and reconstruction means.